The Island Needs You
by OrangeMuffin
Summary: Jacob summons the Cullen's to the island so that they can help The Others with the coming war.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so this is my first crossover, I hope you like it! I love Lost and have gotten sucked into Twilight too!

Chapter 1

As soon as Richard returned from his visit with Jacob he went straight to see Ben to deliver the message. He knocked on the door and waited. Inside the house, he could hear Ben as he closed a book and muttered something about how late it was and why it couldn't wait until morning. Richard sighed, "Come on, Ben, what's taking so long? Open the door already." He said to himself.

He knocked again, louder this time.

A few seconds later the door opened, and an irritated Ben stood there, "Richard, I've asked you not to knock so loudly, you know Alex's room is right here. I don't want you to wake her up."

Richard smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Ben, but this is important."

"Come in." Ben said, opening the door further. Richard walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"I hope you don't think I'm rude for not offering you a drink...but, well…I know how _that _is..." Ben shrugged and sat down on a chair opposite the couch.

"Don't worry about it, Ben. Of course I don't think you're being rude. You've always polite." Richard said, then he leaned forward, "Listen, some people are coming to the island. On a plane. But I won't be here when they arrive. Jacob has a set of instructions for you to follow." He reached into the pocket of his dark blue pants and took out a folded paper, "It's important that you follow these instructions to the letter."

Ben nodded as he reached forward and took the paper from Richard.

"What do you mean a plane?"

"An airliner is going to crash here, there will be a lot of survivors. Just follow your instructions and everything will be fine."

"Where will you be?" Ben asked as he started to unfold the paper.

"I'll be on another island actually." He grimaced, "I'm not exactly looking forward to it...The last time I was there, things didn't go too well..."

Ben gave Richard a curious look, "May I ask what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"I didn't think so." Ben said softly, "Well…have a nice time."

Richard nodded, "I'll try to." He stood up, and so did Ben. Richard stepped closer to him and lowered his voice, "If anything goes wrong this time while I'm gone, Jacob will have you…ah, taken care of."

Ben swallowed hard, and nodded. He could feel his heart rate increasing, he knew Richard could hear it.

"And judging by how fast your heart is racing, you know what we do with those who are no longer loyal." Richard said grimly, "You've been like a son to me, and...I don't want to have to do that to you. But if Jacob orders it, I'll have to..."

Ben felt a sheen of sweat break out on his forehead, "Don't worry, I won't let anything go wrong."

"I sincerely hope not." Richard took several steps back, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. I'm leaving tonight, on the sub. See you in a couple of weeks."

Ben watched him go, disappearing into the darkness. Once Richard was out of sight, Ben shut the door and leaned against it, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

***

Richard sighed as he walked into his empty house. He needed to get a few things and then he would be off. He went upstairs to his bedroom and packed several shirts and pants, and took the large bottle of sun screen lotion that sat on top of the dresser.

While the unique properties of Jacob's island prevented the sparkling while in the sunlight, it wasn't the same elsewhere.

The special sun screen had been developed shortly after the purge, under Jacob's orders, so that they could move around while off the island without revealing themselves. It came to be quite useful. Richard never liked the sparkling aspect of being what he was, and anytime he left the island he would use the sun screen, even when it wasn't necessary.

He packed it into the duffel bag and then walked back down the stairs. He picked up the papers and files on his kitchen table and neatly put them inside his bag. Before leaving the house, he took one last look around to make sure he got everything he would need.

***

Several days later, he docked on another island. He climbed out of the sub and jumped down onto the wooden dock and started to walk up the dirt path.

"Ah, there you are, Richard." Came a soft voice, "It's so good to see you again." She stepped out of the shade and onto the path in front of him.

"Esme," Richard smiled, "It's good to see you again, too. Where is Carlisle?"

"I'm right here." He said, suddenly standing beside his wife, "Welcome to Isle Esme."

They shook hands, "You don't look so good." Carlisle said, "You haven't hunted in a while, have you?"

"No, I haven't. I've been too busy." He answered as they walked deeper into the jungle.

"Well, you're free to hunt whatever you'd like here on our island." Esme said.

"If you'd like, I could join you." Carlisle said hopeful.

"Alright, let's go then." Richard said with a smirk.

"Great. Esme, could you take his things?" Asked Carlisle.

"Yes, of course." She replied.

"Thank you, we'll be back later." Carlisle said. Esme extended her hand and took the duffle from him.

"Enjoy yourselves." She called to them as she walked towards the house, "It's so nice to have Richard here again." She said to herself, "I just hope Edward and him behave themselves this time…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After their hunt, Richard and Carlisle made their way through the jungle towards the house, "So, tell me Richard, why haven't you and your people stuck to the 'vegetarian' diet?" Carlisle asked.

Richard sighed, he had been expecting it, he knew it showed in his eyes. A deep maroon glowed beneath the amber. He remained silent, not sure how to explain.

Carlisle waited, not prodding but he expected an answer.

Richard looked away briefly before speaking, "We sometimes have to do what we have to do, Carlisle. For the most part we don't feed off of humans...But, unfortunately, there are those who would expose us, or our island. They want control of it. And Jacob will not allow that. And of course you know what the Volturi would do to us, or at least _try _to do to us, if anyone exposed who we are…_What _we are. The people who we take care of this way, they're not good people, the world is a better place without them in it." Richard said as they walked towards the house.

"I don't agree with that…" Carlisle said, his voice was quiet, "Taking a life…it's not right."

"Sometimes it has to be done." Richard said grimly, he closed his eyes, remember the last time it had happened, only two months earlier. "Please don't think I enjoy it...Because I don't. I don't like to kill people, but sometimes I have to. It comes with the territory. If Jacob orders it, I can't disobey him, I'm bound to serve him and the island."

"Well...I know your situation is different than ours. I wish Jacob would find a better way to have you do this."

"He said there's not. We have to be sure they're dead...you'd be surprised at some of the things I've seen happen on that island..."

They were quiet the rest of the way, Richard listened to the sounds of the jungle around them as they walked. It was so different than on his island. The light shone differently too, Richard looked over at Carlisle, he sparkled brightly in the sunlight, like he was covered in a million tiny diamonds. Richard looked down at his own hands, they were pale, with not even a hint of glimmer. He wondered when they would ask about that as well.

Richard and Carlisle stopped outside the house, "You know that Edward is here, they all are. I hope the two of you can be civil towards each other. I don't want a repeat of your last visit…The two of you upset Esme very much, not to mention you broke her favorite vase, a priceless antique." Richard cringed at the memory, he felt terrible about it and had tried to replace it, but never could find anything that was good enough, "I won't have you do it again." Carlisle said as he placed his hand on Richards shoulder, "Can I have your word?"

Richard clenched his jaw and then spoke, "Yes, Carlisle, you have my word."

"Thank you. Alice has not foreseen a problem, but you know how that goes, her visions are subjective...and she's having some trouble seeing things right now."

"Yes, I understand. It's too bad Edward hates me and my people."

"Well, I'm afraid he doesn't really understand. I'm not sure if any of us do to be quite honest...Perhaps you'll explain?"

"We'll see...I'd like to, but you know, secrecy is of the utmost importance when it comes to our island."

They stepped inside. Richard didn't see Edward anywhere, but he knew he wasn't far, he heard some movements in the next room. He smiled at Esme before taking a seat.

"How is it over on your island?" Esme asked politely.

"Well, it's…never dull. A plane crashed there yesterday…I feel sorry for them, most will die. Or get killed and we-"

"And you and your people are going to kill them." It wasn't a question.

"Excuse me?" Richard asked, turning his head sharply towards Edward who had entered the room and now stood in front of Richard.

"Well, we all know what you do with people you don't need."

Richard shook his head and stood, he was taller than Edward and more muscular, "You know nothing about us." His voice was low.

"I know enough." Edward said, his voice was like steel.

"Edward, please," Carlisle said, trying to prevent their words from escalating, "Don't do this. You promised Esme."

"I can't believe you would associate with Jacob's coven." Edward directed at Carlisle and Esme, never taking his eyes off of Richard, "After the destruction they've caused. All those scientists they killed…all the innocent lives they've taken. For what?"

"Oh and what about you? You think you're innocent?" Richard asked.

"Hardly, but when in comparison to you…" Edward trailed off, "You're worse than the Volturi."

Richard took a step forward with a low growl.

"Enough, both of you." It was Emmet. He stood on one side of the them, Jasper on the other side.

"Come on, Edward, let's go out, leave them to talk. We need to know why he's here. We'll go get the girls and come back." Emmet said, his hand on Edwards shoulder. "Let's go." Emmet said, pulling Edward with him out the door.

"I apologize for Edward's behavior."

"No, don't apologize, Esme…he's right to feel the way he does. He just doesn't understand why we have to do the things we do."

After several minutes of silence, Carlisle spoke up, hoping to ease the tension, "You were talking about a plane crash..?"

"Yes, the final events have been put into motion. The war is coming. And we're going to need help. Jacob wants your family to help us. The thing we're up against…it's strong. We can't do this alone."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, we-"

Richard cut Carlisle off, "If we lose this fight, it puts everyone in danger! Jacob's island is special, and you know that much. But what you don't know is that protecting it, protects the rest of the world. If the one we're fighting gains control of the island, it's all over." Richard let his words sink in before speaking again, "Please, I know we've had our differences in the past, but we need you. All of you."

"Why us? Why not another coven?" Carlisle asked, his eyes locked on Richards, "My family does not need another fight. The Volturi came after us once, they're just looking for any reason to come back and finish us off."

"We have humans who work with us. They would be in danger with any other coven. Your family values human life." Richard paused, "And because the island only chooses those who are good. Carlisle, the Volturi won't touch you if you stand with us. Jacob will protect you."

"Benjamin is not a good person." Esme said softly, "Why was he chosen?"

Richards eyes flickered from Carlisle to Esme, "Because we're still waiting for the right person to come lead us. The island chose Ben, and he's been good for us, he keeps people in line, keeps people loyal. He's dedicated to the island and to Jacob. The others follow him, no questions asked. But...recently...he's been sidetracked, he's forgotten why we're there. What our main purpose is."

"And that would be to protect the island." Carlisle said.

"Yes." Richard confirmed.

"Alright, let us talk with the rest of our family. When do you return home?" Asked Carlisle.

"Soon, a day, two at the most. I hate to be gone long…Something always seems to happen while I'm away…" Richard shook his head, "And if anything goes wrong this time, Jacob has ordered Ben to be taken care of."

"Taken care of as in you will have to kill him?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Richard answered quietly, "I don't want to have to do that to him. I've taken care of him since he was a child, and...to have to drain his blood and end his life...I don't know if I would be able to do that...He's like my own son."

Carlisle had never known Richard to form such attachments and bonds to the humans who worked for him. He gazed thoughtfully at him before speaking, "Alright. Let me talk to my family about this, and see what they have to say." Carlisle left the house and found his adoptive children not far away, "Would you mind coming inside for a while? We have some things we need to discuss."

They followed him inside, "Bella, this is an old friend of ours, Richard Alpert." Carlisle introduced them, "Richard, this is Edward's wife, Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Richard said, smiling at her. He heard a low growl from Edward as he extended his hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you, too." She said, giving his hand a shake, "I've heard a lot about you."

Richard glared at Edward, "Oh have you? I'm sure it wasn't anything good, now was it? What did you tell her? Did you tell her that we-"

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted, something he didn't do very often, "You're both acting like children!"

Jasper appeared in the center of the room then. Everyone began to calm down.

"Thank you, Jasper." Emse whispered.

He gave a slight nod to her.

"You both gave me your word, that there would be no fighting this time." Carlisle said, his voice still raised, "Now...Richard came here to request our help. You all need to listen, and then we'll decide what to do as a family."

"I think I'll leave you to discuss this alone. If you have any questions, I'll answer them later." Richard said and stepped around Edward and was about to leave when Carlisle grabbed his arm, stoping him.

"No, you're going to stay. We do have questions, and we'll want them answered now, not later, to help us make a decision."

"Alright then, but I guess you don't understand, Jacob _summoned _you, he did not _ask _if you would like to come. You're all coming back with me whether you want to or not." Richard said.

"What? Who's Jacob? And what do you mean he summoned us?" Asked Bella, "Someone needs to explain a few things." She looked around at their faces, "Well?" She demanded.

Carlisle sighed, while he had never met Jacob before, he knew enough about him from Richard, "Jacob is very old, one of the oldest of our kind. He lives on a very special island in the Pacific."

"What's so special about that island?" Bella asked, not satisfied by the response she got from Carlisle.

"There are very unique properties there...The island travels through space and time, it's never in one spot for long." Richard explained, not wanting to give too much away but knew he had to give them something, "The island also heals people very quickly."

"A time traveling island?" Bella laughed, "You're kidding, right?" She looked to Edward who shook his head, "You're serious?"

"Come on, Bella, you live in the world of myth and magic, is it so hard to believe in time travel as well?" Edward asked.

"Well, when you put it that way...I guess not." She said, "But who is Jacob? Besides being one of the oldest. Why do we have to listen to him?"

"Jacob is not someone you want to cross. He is very powerful, very wise," Richard spoke of Jacob with a reverence one would have when speaking of a holy figure, "He is a great man. I...I can't tell you any more than that."

Bella shook her head and turned to look at Edward, "Can you tell me anything else?"

"No. He...blocks most of his thoughts, keeps them well hidden deep in his mind." Edward told her.

Bella turned around, "Alice?"

"Nothing. I usually can't see anything when it involves Jacob's coven." She said, irritated, "Which explains why I haven't been able to see much of anything these last couple of days. I thought the wolves were coming..."

"There's going to be a war for control of the island, good versus evil basically." Carlisle said, "And-"

"How do you know that Richard is on the right side?" Edward interupted.

"And they need help to make sure the right side wins." Carlisle continued, ignoring Edward, "If the island falls into the wrong hands...it would be disastrous for everyone, not only them."

The Cullen's exchanged looks between themselves, questioning looks, looks of uncertainty, looks of dread, "What do you think?" Carlisle asked his family.

Richard looked around, he knew if he could get Carlisle to agree, the others would come, whether they wanted to or not, they would stand beside one another. It would be easier on them all if they went willingly rather than by force.

"I think," Carlisle began slowly, "That we should help." He looked to Esme who nodded in agreement.

Richard smiled, "Thank you, Carlisle. You're always one to do the right thing."

Carlisle looked around, "I have a feeling that this is more important that any past differences, Edward. Put them aside and do what you feel is right."

"Like I would let you go alone. If you go, I go." Edward told him, then turned an icy stare to Richard, "If at any time I feel that you're working for the wrong side, I will kill you."

"Fair enough." Richard said, "But I assure you, that will never happen."

"Looks like I'm in too." Emmet said, "No way I'm getting left behind and miss out on all the fun."

"Emmet." Rosalie said, speaking up for the first time, "I'll go with you."

"I knew you would." He said, grinning at her.

"Looks like we're all going." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

Richard nodded, pleased that he wouldn't have to resort to force, "Good, I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"What about Nessie?" Bella asked, turning to face Edward.

"Nessie? Who is _Nessie_?" Richard asked, raising an eyebrow, "A pet? And what kind of name is that? Sounds like the Loch Ness Monster."

A snarl tore from Bella's lips taking Richard by surprise, "Nessie. Is. My. Daughter."

Edward put his hands on her shoulders, "It's a nickname for Renesmee." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Richard apologized, "Well, she wasn't summoned. I only have orders to bring all of you, no one else. So, you better say your goodbyes to her before you leave with me tonight...I can't guarantee when you'll see her again."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been quite busy with other things. Also, writing a crossover was harder than I first thought it would be. I will try updating more often though. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them. I hope you'll like this chapter.

Chapter 3

Bella sat on the edge of one of the beds in the submarine beside Edward. Looking over Edwards shoulder she could see the back of Richard's head. She wondered what happened between them, Carlisle and Esme seemed to be ok with him, why not Edward?

She looked back at Edward, "So, Edward, what happened with you and Richard? He doesn't seem that bad. Why don't you get along with him?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "When I first met him, it was shortly after what they call the purge."

"What? The purge? What does that mean?" Bella asked, confused. She glanced towards the controls where Richard sat. He was tense now, listening to them intently.

"There was a group of scientists who found their island, and the two groups couldn't get along." Edward started, "Jacob's people decided they had had enough of the fighting and killed everyone on the island who wasn't one of them…When I met Richard, his eyes were crimson, you can imagine how they died. His thoughts were centered on what he had done, there was no remorse. He had-"

"Enough!" Richard shouted, suddenly in front of Edward, "You don't know what you're talking about!" He took a step back, a low growl escaped his throat, "They deserved what they got." He said quietly, "That's what I can't stand about you! You only hear bits and pieces, you don't have the whole story! But you think you know it all, and you're wrong." He seethed.

Edward stood up, "Who deserves that? And you had their bodies just dumped in a ditch."

Richard shook his head, "After what they did to me- to us," he amended, "They deserved it."

"Richard." Carlisle said, his hand on Richard's shoulder, "Shouldn't someone be controlling the sub?"

Richard turned a steely glare to Carlisle and then back to Edward, "You better stay out of my head." He warned before making his way back to the controls.

_Richard was in the jungle, looking for her, she hadn't come back with the rest of the group. It was so dark, there was no moon for light, she could be lost in the jungle. He heard someone coming, and could smell blood._

"_R,Richard…" _

"_Mona?" Richard was beside her instantly when he heard her. _

"_Richard…" She fell to her knees. _

_He knelt down next to her, pulling her into his arms, "Mona, what happened?"  
_

_"Dharma…" She coughed, blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, "Rad,Radzonsky…I'm so sorry." She coughed again.  
_

_Looking down, Richard saw the blood soaked shirt. He ripped it open and saw a bullet wound in the center of her abdomen, "Mona._ _Please, stay with me."  
_

_"Richard, I love you." She said. He could see the tears fall from her eyes. Her beautiful dark brown eyes that he knew he would never see again.  
_

_"Let me change you." He almost begged her, "We'll be together forever. Please, let me."  
_

_"N,no…I love you, but I can't…be like you." She gasped for breath, "That life..it's not...for me."  
_

_Richard held her against his chest, "I need you." He whispered to her._

"_I love you." She said, coughing again, this time more blood came from her mouth.  
_

"_I love you, too." Richard said as he looked down at her. She smiled a little as her eyes began to glaze over. "Mona?" He called to her, "Mona…" He held her to his chest as the life drained from her body. He felt his body shake, if he had been able to, he would have wept for her. _

_He didn't know how long he had been there, but it was light when he felt someone touch his shoulder, "Richard." Came the calm, soothing voice, "Richard, you need to get up."  
_

_"They killed her, Jacob. They took her from me." Richard said without looking up._

"_I know, and I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be like this."  
_

_"She wouldn't let me…she wouldn't let me save her. And now she's gone…"  
_

_Jacob walked around to stand in front of Richard and knelt down, "Look at me." He said._

_Richard obeyed him._

"_You need to get up. You need to take her to the beach, and you need to have the funeral. If you don't, you know what can happen…he will take on her form and manipulate you."  
_

_Richard nodded numbly._

"_Good." Jacob said, and helped him get up. _

_Richard was covered in her blood, it made him feel sick, he wanted to wash it off until no traces remained, but that would have to wait. _

"_Richard, I'm sorry." Jacob said, "I really am…I know how much you loved her."  
_

_Richard looked at him briefly before taking off at full speed for the beach. Jacob met him there a few seconds later, "You don't have to do this alone." He told Richard._

"_Thank you..." Richard said as he laid her body down on the soft sand near the water. They had come here only a few days ago, she was laughing as they swam together, he remembered pulling her under the water, when they resurfaced, she splashed him before kissing him._

"_Richard…" Jacob said, pulling him out of his reverie. He turned around and saw Jacob had a small raft next to Mona. Richard saw the torch burning brightly in Jacob's hand. He wondered where he had gotten these things from, did he know they would need them?  
_

_Richard lifted her easily onto it, she was so petite and delicate. He set her down on it and squeezed her cold hand as he kissed her for the last time. _

_As he stood up, the two pushed the raft towards the water, "Would you like me to do it?" Jacob asked, raising the torch in his hand._

"_Yes…" Richard said almost inaudibly, he wouldn't be able to do it, he didn't know if he would be able to watch. Jacob nodded in understanding and lowered the torch onto her. Her clothing caught fire as they waded into the water and pushed the raft out, soon it was carried away from the island by the waves. Jacob gave a sympathetic look to Richard before heading back to shore. _

_Richard stood there, waist deep in the water until the raft was completely burned and gone. _

_He cleaned himself of the blood before trudging back to where Jacob waited for him. _

"_Now what?" Richard asked, "They can't get away with this."  
_

_"They won't. They've worn out their welcome long ago, I won't force you to have to live with them here any longer after what they've done."  
_

_Richard nodded, "I wish you allowed us to do this sooner…She-"  
_

_"Don't say it." Jacob said, "If she was meant to die, she would die. You know that."  
_

_Richard looked out at the water, his eyes narrowed, "Radzinsky will pay for this…" He hissed. _

Richard turned around and caught Carlisles eye, "We're there." He said softly. He docked the sub and shut it down. He climbed up the ladder and opened the top hatch, letting the sunlight filter in. He got out of the sub and waited on the dock for the Cullen family.

As he waited, he heard someone walking nearby, getting closer. He heard them turn onto the path that would lead to the docks. He had expected it to be Jacob, but it wasn't. He knew who it was.

Carlisle stepped onto the dock first, followed by Esme, then Rosalie. As Emmet was getting out, that's when Richard turned around to face him.

"Ben." He said and smiled, "I hope you stuck to your instructions."

"To the letter." Ben replied.

"Good."

"Who are they?" Ben asked and looked at the others, who were clearly other vampires, as they stood behind Richard.

"The Cullen family." Richard said simply.

"And why did you bring them here?" Ben asked.

"Jacob summoned them."

Alice waved and smiled at Ben who eyed her suspiciously. She wasn't exactly dressed in island clothes; instead she looked like she stepped out of a boutique on Rodeo Drive.

Edward snickered, and Ben shot him a quizzical look, _'That one looks like he's not playing with a full deck…' _ Ben thought. Edward stopped snickering and glowered at him. Ben raised his eyebrows and looked back to Richard.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" He said under his breath. He knew they could all hear him though and wasn't fazed at all when several of them glared in his direction. He turned around and walked away from the group back towards the housing.

"Well, let's get going." Richard said, following him.


End file.
